


Perfect

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulla's Papa's girl, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, It's just cute, Trunks is a good brother, a little music, that's not what the GR is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: This is set in the canon universe. Just a little piece focused on the Briefs family. I’ve got a lot of thoughts/hopes on what Bra/Bulla may end up being like in the future, but for now and in this tale she’s just a happy little four-year-old, who might be a little intense with her focus (can’t imagine where that comes from). Daddy/Daughter feels.  Also, I think her dialect of “Bulla is..” is reserved for her Papa.I hope you all enjoy it.  Thank you for reading.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchii_usa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchii_usa/gifts).



> While reading DBZ fics I came across a beautiful piece: Concerto. by Bitchii_usa
> 
> Now, why you should read it is simple: it’s beautifully written. The concept of her AU is to turn the warriors into musicians and IT WORKS!! You keep their intensity and personalities while giving them a different stage – literally, there’s a pun in there. ;) The imagery is astounding – I found myself getting lost in the piece and it was a breath of fresh air. So major recommend!! Go read it and love on the super lovely writer.
> 
> This piece is actually a gift for her. I got this image of Bulla and Trunks that's at the beginning and well, I ran with it. I really like how it turned out… I mean it may give you the feels and cavities. So thank you for writing such a great piece and I hope you enjoy this little gift. Thank you for inspiring me to strive to be a better writer!

**Perfect**

Vegeta watched his nearly eighteen-year-old son being dragged across the lawn by his four-year and as he landed. He listened to her insistence for Trunks to hurry and his sigh in response.

“Bulla, what are we up to here? You wanna spar before dinner or somethin’?” Trunks teased Bulla, but the little girl stamped her foot.

“No! We hava hurry! Papa will be home soon. Trunks, we hava hurry!” She tugged harder on the teenager’s hand.

He was curious as to why his little one was trying to hide something from him, so Vegeta hid his ki and stepped out of sight.

Trunks shook his head but followed his sister into the GR. The steady hum began immediately, signaling that the noise dampener had been activated. Vegeta wasn’t sure what to make of this and opted to go into Bulma’s lab to turn on one of the GR’s camera to see what he could see.

The only noiseless camera had a terrible angle, so all he saw at first was the back of Trunk’s head. Vegeta snorted and adjusted the camera until he could see both of them. Trunks was sitting cross-legged on the floor, chin resting on his hands as Bulla swayed back and forth in front of him… _was she singing?_

It took him a few attempts to turn the sound on, but he finally found the damn volume controls.

“Who is dat girl I see, saring right back at me? Why is my re-fection someone I don’t know?” She spun in a little circle and tugged on her uniform skirt.

Bulla’s childish voice cracked on the notes she attempted to hit, but it wasn’t that bad… _No. Ouch; that was one was very bad_. He wished his hearing was less sensitive at times like this. He was glad that he wasn’t in front of her so he could wince at some of the missed notes.

“Somehow I can-dot hide, who I am…dough I tried.”

She swayed back and forth on her feet, making exaggerated motions with her hands as she finished her performance.  _Why hadn’t she just done this in the house?_

“When will my re-fection show… who I am inside? When will my re _flec_ tions show… who I am inside?” She took a little bow and Trunks immediately started clapping.

“That was amazing! Great job.” His son was often more of his mother.  _A little too coddling…_

“Was it perfect?” Bulla murmured. She wasn’t looking at Trunks, even thru the awkward camera angle it was apparent that she was staring at her shoes.

“Perfect?” Trunks cocked his head to the side. “You did a great job singing the song. Are…”

“But, Trunks, it has to be perfect.” She was biting her lip now. “Was it perfect?”

“Come ‘ere.” Trunks held out his arms out for his little sister, “You gotta talk to me. Why does it need to be perfect?”

What was the problem with her wanting it to be perfect? If she had a goal, then Trunks should be helping her work towards it, not filling her with false confidence.

She shuffled closer and put her hands on Trunk’s shoulders as she whispered rather loudly, “Because I’m singing it at my school show.”

“Are you trying to win? Trying to be the best in your class?” Trunks regarded his sister. They were both in profile now and nose to nose as Bulla had no regard for anyone’s personal space preferences.

“If i’s perfect than Papa will like the song.” Her expressive oceanic eyes that she’d inherited from her mother were misty with unshed tears. “I’m not strong, but I want Papa to be proud of me. I want to be perfect for him.”

Being killed by Frieza hurt less than hearing her little voice so lost. Hell, losing to Kakarot would have been more favorable. He would rather face down an angry god without his power than see his little girl in pain.  _Why did she think_ …

Trunks clicked his tongue and hugged his sister, “Beauty B, do you want to know a secret?”

She immediately pulled back and nodded.

“It’s a pretty big secret. You can’t ever tell anyone, ever.” Trunks tapped her nose.  Bulla nodded again and held out her smallest finger, which Trunks linked it with his own and they shook on it. “Bulla, everything you do,  every single thing...Papa thinks it’s perfect. Because he thinks  _you’re_  perfect.”

There were moments where the word ‘pride’ wasn’t enough to express how he felt about his children. Watching Trunks care for his little sister with such a dedication her happiness was overwhelming. He didn’t know how to handle them and their human emotions sometimes. But moments like these; he knew he was luckier here on this mudball with no throne than he would have been ruling over a planet.

Bulla sounded mystified, “He does?”

“I promise he does.” Trunks assured her.

“But he says the singing is lika bana-shee.” She argued as Trunks stood up and stretched.

“Were you the one singing?”

“No Mama was.”

Trunks scooped her up off the ground, “Well, that’s because Mama, can’t carry a tune in a bucket.”

Bulla laughed out, “You didn’t say that was a secret. I’m gonna tell her!”

“Oh thanks a lot.” Trunks ruffled her high ponytail and flipped off the GR’s power. “Come on, I’m sure Gram’s got dinner ready.”

.:.

Vegeta had needed time to himself, so he took off to think but stayed gone than he’d intended. Bulma was gone for another day at some ridiculous conference, so he was expected to be home every night to take care of Bulla. When he entered the house he found Trunks and Bulla in the living room with some obnoxious cartoon on the television. Bulla’s hair had been braided, but it was lopsided, so Trunks had obviously done it. However, that hairstyle meant that she’d already been bathed and she was even dressed for bed.

The teenager had his feet propped up on the coffee table, which he wasn’t supposed to do. To that end, Vegeta flopped down at the opposite end of the couch, to startle the boy. It worked.

Trunks gasped, his hand pressed over his heart, “Kami-sake, Pop! Wear a bell or don’t hide your ki – I almost blasted the TV.”

“Then your aim would have been quite off.” Vegeta arched his eyebrow.

“PAPA!” Bulla launched herself over Trunks, kicking him in the head as she scrambled to get to her father.

“Thanks a lot, B.” Trunks complained, running a hand through his hair.

She stuck out her tongue in response, before burrowing herself under Vegeta’s folded arms. “Papa, Bulla missed you.”

“Hn.” He patted her back, then looked at his son, “Didn’t your mother tell you that you could go out tonight?”

“Yeah, but you weren’t here, so I was watching…”

“I’m here now.” Vegeta cut him off before he could ramble further.

Trunks pushed up off the couch, “Don’t have to tell me twice. See you in the morning, Beauty B.” Trunks kissed the side of Bulla’s head and verified with his father, “I know my curfew’s at eleven.”

“Midnight is fine.”

“Sweet!” Trunks dashed out the door, before Vegeta could get out any further warning.

Bulla buried her face in the crook of his neck, for all her very human traits she scented like Sayian – drawing comfort from the smells of her family. He relaxed on the couch with her letting his eyes drift to the television.

“What is this silly cartoon about?”

“Mulan is a warrior lady. She saves the king at the end.” Bulla explained, before adding, “Bulla is singing Mulan’s song for her school show.”

He inclined his head down to look at her serious expression on his face, “Did you practice today?”

She nodded her countenance mirroring his own, “Bulla practices every day, Papa.”

“Then you will do well.”

“Papa.” Bulla pressed her nose against his and he forced himself to be still.  _No sense of personal space, this one, just like her mother_. “Bulla will make the song perfect when she sings.”

“If you are singing it, then it will be perfect.”

Her face broke out into a blinding bright smile;  _just like her mother_ , and she hugged his neck tightly. “Bulla loves you, Papa.”

She yawned and nestled herself against his chest and in a few minutes, she was snoring softly.

“I’m always proud of you, never doubt that, Little One.”

He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by her even breathing. It wasn’t until hours later that he was awakened by his wife’s voice followed by his son’s.

“I’m gonna check that story about your curfew in the morning.”

“Ha. Ha, like I’d make that up. Did you take the red-eye or something?”

“No, I flew the chopper home myself, I was bored. Plus, I missed you crazies too much to stay….SHHH!” Bulma loudly shushing herself and Trunks, “Let them sleep.”

Trunks groaned, “Ma, you know he’s awake.”

“But they look so cute.” She cooed and Vegeta heard her start clawing through her purse.

“If you take a picture with your phone, you’ll need to replace it, again.” He warned not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Oh hush, this is a perfect daddy and daughter picture.”

“Tsh.”

.:.

Here is the [link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u28xqvE1G0E)for the inspirations for Bulla’s song. This little girl is adorable and a great little singer, but I can only imagine Sayian hearing with some of those notes. Thank you again for reading. Love to my Loves!!


End file.
